Pryor Creek, Oklahoma
Pryor Creek, or Pryor for short, is a city in and the county seat of Mayes County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 9,539. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 67.50% White (6,439) 20.56% Native American (1,961) 11.27% Other (1,075) 0.67% Black or African American (64) 17.8% (1,697) of Pryor Creek residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Pryor Creek has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 12 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.56 murders a year. Pokemon See the Mayes County page for more info. Fun facts * MidAmerica Industrial Park is located about 4 miles (6.4 km) south of Pryor. * In May 2007 Google announced its plans to build a large Internet data center at the Mid-America Industrial Park. The $600 million facility is now open and employs around 400 people. It is currently Google's second largest data center in the world. Google shut the worksite down in 2008 because of the status of the United States economy and work on its overseas projects and affairs, then restarted the project in October 2010 and opened at the end of September 2011. ** In February 2018, Google announced a $600 million expansion to their data center in Pryor. The investment was to build a new four-story data center, which brought Pryor to be Google's second largest data center in their operations. This brings their total investment in the Pryor community to $2.5 billion. * According to the Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture, manufacturing employs about 40 percent of the city's workforce. It is the seventh largest manufacturing center in the state. The main industries that it serves are: machinery, metals, electronics and transportation equipment. * Pryor Creek is home of Catch the Fever Music Festivals, which is host to Rocklahoma, located 4 miles (6.4 km) north of Pryor Creek. * On April 27, 1942, a tornado swept along Pryor's main street from the western edge of the business district to the eastern edge of the city, destroying nearly every building and causing extensive damage to the residential section. The storm killed 52 people, according to the U.S. Weather Bureau, but The Associated Press set the total at 60 two days after the storm. More than 400 were injured in the storm that caused damage estimated at US$3 million. ** The F4 tornado struck about 5 p.m. (17:00) local time, an hour and a half after one hit near Talala, Oklahoma, and mowed a path about 5 miles (8 km) long, killing three and injuring 12. Talala, which was not hit, is about 30 miles (48 km) northwest of Pryor Creek. Governor Leon C. Phillips put the area under martial law, but because the Oklahoma National Guard had been activated for service during World War II, he sent state troopers to rescue victims, maintain order and prevent looting. * Pryor Creek has a bit of amenities to offer for the area it serves. It has dollar stores, MidAmerica Industrial Park Airport, a contest hall and showcase theater, Walmart, Nintendo World, Solstice Apparel, Stage, Chili's, a few hotels/motels, some local restaurants and businesses, some public battle fields, two sports complexes, Braum's, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, Homeland, a bit of fast food, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities